User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Categories I think we have too many vehicle-related categories. What do you think? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:28, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :I can remove the "Males/Females" categories if you want. I admit I hate 'em too. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:39, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I've done worse: changing Deceased Characters to Deceased characters, Bosses to Mission givers and Gang Leaders to Gang leaders. That's Candy Crash boring. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:51, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay. So which categories you want to eliminate? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sure. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:56, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Bring it on, brah! Let's drop the hammer! XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:58, October 6, 2013 (UTC) can u stop editing my edits >:( RE:Race?! Which means I'll win faster! >:D -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:50, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Alright alright; I'll help you with the Males category once I'll finish with the Females. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh no you're not! Keep in mind I don't use my regular PC; I use a 3-year old laptop (whois clearly overheated at this point). If I had my PC with me, I could've finish my work twice as fast :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:27, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Damn those 3-year laptots! xD I think I'll take a break too. I still have some HWs to do. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:33, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep. We can now learn from our mistakes XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:37, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Deaths So put this characters on "choices", that some form that are the characters from GTA IVBobby stronda (talk) 18:14, October 6, 2013 (UTC) RE Ok, as you want. I just thought that gangs and characters in the same category would be not so much organized. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC) *Ok :) BTW I found this and I'm working to clean all the double redirects, I asked Ilan to it and if you want you can help too. :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC) **I'm done with the normal pages, now only files and talk pages left. Previously there were 300 double redirects or so.. Mostly of them were locations because of the (Era and Universe) affair. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:16, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Deletion I'm sorry about the deletion thing. I am an admin on Wii Wiki but I usually delete pages that don't belong instantly. Sorry, about the deletion thing, because I am not a template user so i don't know how to put the delete template on pages. I also am very bad at editing on Source mode. Smashbro8 (talk) 00:00, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sorry dude i forgot HD Universe Character Deaths - Ashley Butler Buddy, you deleted Ashley Butler from the possible deaths on the HD Universe Character Deaths article, GTA V section because her death is supposedly not a cannon choice. If you kill her, the game recognizes that you did by changing the dialogue. During mission Mr. Philips, if you kill Ashely, the character of Wade Hebert acknowledges that Trevor "killed that lady" while you're driving to kill the rest of the Lost. Her death there is a canon choice. I'd like to request that you re-add her to that list of possible deaths or that you give me a message so I can do it myself. --Kgman (talk) 01:53, October 7, 2013 (UTC)User:Kgman. 6th of October, 2013. 10:52 PM. Possible Naming Error Hello, i have noticed that moderator/patroller "Cloudkit01" has been changed the name of the area "Alamo Sea" to "Alamos Sea". He/She has also been changing many articles that mention the area to the "Alamos" name, would you be able to clarify wether the name is officially "Alamo Sea" or "Alamos Sea"? Thank you. YokelBellic (talk) 04:29, October 7, 2013 (UTC) High-traffic page The page of Charles Doberman... I mean United Liberty Paper Contact is commonly edited. And I have seen the mission, he can be clearly spared as he isn't marked to be killed, and when he survives, he runs away. Just letting you know. Jeansowaty 13:43, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty Sleeping Dogs 2 Hey man, just wanted to tell you that a sequel for SD was confirmed, and it's called 'Triad Wars'. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:53, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, but from what I understand, this is not a direct sequel, but it's set in the same universe. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:00, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, some cameos from SD1. I hope they won't kill Wei in the same matter as R* killed Johnny. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:06, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::The idea of a sandbox (not just open-world) game being set out of America was brilliant. It made the game special. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:18, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletion Hello again, sorry to pester you. User Carl Johnson Jr. has suggested that the page "L.A. Coleseum" be deleted, as we know now that it's counterpart is the Maze Bank Arena. Thought i'd relay this to you. YokelBellic (talk) 02:36, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Just a question, no big deal. It's about the American vs English spellings. Well, I see you continue to revert my edits, about the American spellings on pages, and I was just wondering why that is, considering Wikia's default spelling is the American way. I'm not angry, I'm not shouting, I'm not saying it has ''to be the American spelling on every single article, you can do it like on Sword Art Online Wiki, have one word like favorite being spelled in the American way, and the next word like..honor being spelled in the English way..OK now I'm rambling, I'm just curious as to why you're reverting my edits. Please respond on my talkpage, I will 100% not notice if you reply on your talkpage. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:08, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I only meant to change honor back to honor, the other one was by force of habit. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:32, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Ah, well as I said above, I had assumed you were doing like what Sword Art Online Wiki has been doing for a while. Have one or two words with the American spelling and the next one or two words with the English spelling. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:37, October 8, 2013 (UTC) It works on SAO Wiki, and it's like...an random example sentance "His honor was promised to be returned as long as he returned the Emperor's favourite dog." It's confusing and messy, but I just assumed that's what was going on.Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:41, October 8, 2013 (UTC) No problem, one of their admins explained to me since the default Wikia spelling is American, and most of that wiki is from England and Scotland, and English-speaking and writing Japanese wikians/citizens, there was a minor "war" so to speak of how to spell their articles, so they decided to do the 50/50 American/English spellings. When I joined I didn't know that and, yeah got into a similar situation here, but after it was explained to me it made sense. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:45, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh and sorry if I offended you in any way shape or form, if i did. I apologize. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:46, October 8, 2013 (UTC) One more thing :P I hope you don't mind, I started a fanon here. I hope that's not a problem, if it isn't, I'll continue it as soon as I have time. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:52, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Thank you so much. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:59, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hank Because this is only image of the character in the game, who isn't artwork!Bobby stronda (talk) 00:40, October 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Recent Activity The side bar shows me only the Chat when I'm on my userpage, and nothing when I'm on Recent Activity. Wikia test? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:36, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe. :/ -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )''' 18:46, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Protagonist Pictures Why of course, it would be my pleasure. I do a lot of this on The Walking Dead Wiki, (I am a Photographer Staff member there) so I'll get to it. :There we go, got all three protagonists new pictures, plus Dave Norton.RazorWolfz (talk) 20:42, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Re Myths I totally understand how the GTA Wiki is allowing proven myths now but the problem is that users will create non sense pages without proper direction to the affiliate wiki, th GTA myths Wiki, which allows people to report their own myths. Jeff a few months back said there can be a link to the GTA Myths Wiki on secrets and rumors, as well as myth related pages. All I am doing is protecting the GTA wiki from a wave of false myths by directing them to the Myths wiki where they can do those things. Sasquatch101 (talk) 20:04, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I added a bit of information on the Taliana Martinez page which I have tested on many of occasions and I wanted to add that onto the page. I don't know why you deleted my post but I think that is unfair. I thought that this wiki was about helping the GTA Community. My post was not offensive nor wrong. If you could give me an answer it would be appreciated.